Wildcat (Ted Grant)
Pre DC2K Synopsis Ted Grant has lived longer than most, but its cost him more than a few lives to do so. Once a World Champion in boxing, Ted’s life took a turn for the surreal once he became embroiled in match fixing, donning the masked guise of ‘Wildcat’ for the first time to clean up the streets. His bout of vigilante justice was supposed to be short lived, but when a enchantment was placed upon him granting Ted ‘Nine Lives’, he was soon embroiled in the world shattering events that were to be the Second World War. Banding together with other like minded vigilantes, such as the original Green Lantern (Alan Scott) and Flash (Jay Garrick), he would help form the Justice Society of America, to protect the country from emerging, Meta Human threats. In the years to follow, Ted Grants unnaturally long life carrying him across the decades in relative good health, the former World Champion had lived through both the first Age of Heroes, and witnessed the arrival of the second. Now lead by the likes of Superman (Clark Kent), Ted was prepared to watch this new Age pass by from the sidelines, until several young, would be heroes caught his eye that were in desperate need of training. In the end, he would take dozens under his wing at one time or another, notably Batman (Bruce Wayne) and the second Black Canary (Dinah Lance), earning himself a place as a Father figure within the community. A position further reinforced by the reformation of the Justice Society, the institution now pledged to the training of young heroes. However, his role within the Society would diminish with each passing year before, eventually, he retired from the team without public explanation. DC2K History Number of Appearances: 6. Batgirl Vol 1 - 1: Safe Behind Shuttered Windows. Batgirl Vol 1 - 2: Narrow is the Path that Divides Sharply. Batgirl 1 - 3: When a Detective Calls. Batgirl Vol 1 - 4: Where the Rabbit Hole Goes: Part One. Batgirl Vol 1 - 6: Where the Rabbit Hole Goes: Part Three. Batgirl Vol 1 - 7: Looking at you from Yesterday. Batgirl Rising Shortly after moving to The Narrows in Gotham City, Ted would attempt to evolve his rather blunt methodology concerning fighting crime, forgoing the use of his costume and strong arming a circle of informants. Such efforts, however, only proved to backfire disastrously when one such informant, Cluemaster (Arthur Brown), was brutally murdered, his body discovered by the mans five year old daughter. Guilt ridden, Ted took the traumatised infant in as his own, Batgirl (Stephanie Brown) becoming his adopted Niece, and he has raised her since, doing his best to provide the growing young woman with all of the tools she needs to survive a harsh and unfair world. Gradually removing himself from the Meta Human community he himself had helped pioneer, Ted was determined to slip into obscurity, opening the The Wildcats Gym and hoping to atone for his mistakes. Little did he realise however, as Stephanie grew with every passing year, her desire to both conquer her own daemons, and to help liberate her Neighbours of their own fears, would only grow until she was ready to pop, the streets calling to the teenager with its siren song. Inadvertently providing her with the very training she required, the very self same training he had hammered into more than one vigilante, Ted could see the inevitable coming long before she did. Now struggling with his own doubts and concerns, Grant questions whether he should encourage her bludgeoning efforts, or shut her down, lamenting that, after so many lifetimes already on this Earth, he had so little time left to give. ((IN PROGRESS)) Batgirl Escalation Coming Soon. Category:DC 2000 Characters Category:Justice Society Members Category:Master Martial Artists Category:Longevity Category:Healing Factor Category:Metahumans